Hook Pan and Tinker
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: Hook captures Peter.Bad things Happen.


**Disclaimer:** _I own none of this. All rights reserved to Disney and whoever came up with Peter Pan. Used without creators consent. I just made up the story PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME!!! I'M TOO ADORIBLE FOR PRISON!!!_

**Warning: **_Sexual content.(no not a threesome you pervs) Bad things .Violating. If you value your childhood memories don't read this. To all others: enjoy. Pan_x_Hook_

Captain Hook looked through his eyeglass out towards the horizon. "He'll be coming any minute now, I know it." Behind him were the lost boys, unconscious and tied to the mast of his enormous ship. Mr. Smee was standing near them holding a club, ready to beat any of them back into sleep should they wake up.

Finally, a small green dot appeared heading straight for the ship. "Men get ready!" the captain shouted and with a simultaneous "ay ay" they readied their weapons. "And remember, I want him alive."

Peter Pan zoomed towards the ship, thrilled at the idea of another fight and chance to be the hero. He could already imagine the boys dancing around the Indian fire, reenacting the latest victory over Captain Hook and his crew. The thought filled him with such glee that soon he was nothing more than a green streak shooting through the sky.

He came to a dead stop in mid air a few feet above Captain Hook's head, fittingly adorned with the large red hat with that ridiculous large purple feather sticking out of it. The sight made Peter want to laugh out loud every time he saw it, but he held himself together.

"This is your only warning, Hook," Peter shouted down, "now let 'em go." He pulled out his small dagger and pointed it threateningly at the pirate captain.

Captain Hook merely smiled. "Why don't you come down here and make me, Pan?!" he said and drew his sword.

"Alright, you asked for it. Say your prayers, Hook!" Peter said. He crowed like a rooster and speeded down towards the pirate. But Hook was ready and dagger and sword met in the air. Pan's feet touched the deck and he struggled to overpower the older man. He soon found himself losing and could here the footsteps of the crew as they tried to surround him. He lept into the air and soared upwards towards the crows nest where another pirate with a pistol was waiting. Peter quickly swung the dagger and sliced the pirate knuckles open, causing him to cry out in pain and drop the gun. It crashed onto the deck and a bullet shot out of it barely missing several crew members.

By this time, half the crew was balancing either on the crows nest or on the sail and making swooping swings at Peter with clubs or swords or knives. Peter easily dodged the menacing swipes and made silly faces at the pirates, only making them madder. He stuck out his tongue and with another rooster call, plunged back towards the deck where Captain Hook was still standing, scowling at the ridiculous display on the top of the ships mast.

"Alright, Hook, I've had about enough of this," Peter said waving his dagger in the air.

"As have I," Hook responded. Then suddenly he shouted, "Now!!!" this startled Peter so much that he didn't have time to react before several pirates seemed to appear out of nowhere and wrap him in a net. He tried to cut a hole to escape out of, but one of the pirates placed a heavy foot on his wrist and wrenched the small weapon out of his hand. Peter scowled, this was not going how he had planned it at all. Luckily, all the boys were still unconscious so he still had time to escape and save them. He would think up some wicked details to throw in as well, like flinging ten pirates off the crows nest with a single blow, but first he had to get out of this net.

"_Damn,"_ he thought, _"where's Tinkerbell when I need her?"_

*~*

Tinkerbell was currently at mermaid lagoon on the other side of the island. She was completely unaware of the danger Peter and the other boys where in. She was busy playing jokes on the mermaids. She hid their things, sprinkled them with pixie dust, causing them to panic as they rose into the air. It was great fun and even better for getting back at them for the times they would draw Peter's attention away from her.

*~*

Captain Hook stood over Peter Pan as he struggled to get out of the net, held down tightly over him by several of the crew. "Well well well, Pan, it looks as though you have gotten yourself into quite a predicament." The tall man smirked and addressed the members of the crew holding Peter down. "Bring him into my quarters," the captain ordered.

The crew began to laugh and jeer as Peter was wrapped in the net and carried into the ships galley. Captain Hook waved his hand (or _hook_ rather) for silence and they quieted down, still sniggering to each other. One of the boys (the fattest) groaned a little and began to open his eyes, but he was swiftly knocked out again by a club to the back of the head by Mr. Smee who stood there gaping for a moment as though he couldn't believe he had just accomplished such an act.

The pirates who were holding Peter handled him roughly and the ropes of the net burned painfully as they dug into his exposed arms. He tried to jerk away from them, but that simply made the rope tighten around him making it harder to breathe. Captain Hook entered the galley first and the crew members threw their captive in after him.

Peter landed on his side on the cabin floor with a hard thud. Hook slammed the doors shut and locked them so that he was alone with his prisoner. For a few minutes, he just stood there admiring Peter as he struggled to unwind himself from the biting net and only succeeding in getting even more hopelessly tangled. He was about to reach for his dagger but then remembered that he no longer had it and he couldn't move his arms anyway. Finally he ceased struggling. Hook knelt beside him and unwrapped him from the net. Peter flopped face-first onto the ground and then sprang up.

"Alright Hook, you've had your fun now let me go or things will get ugly," Peter threatened raising into the air and bumping his head against the low ceiling.

"Oh I'm far from having _my _fun, Pan, but you are right; things will get ugly." Captain Hook reached up, hooked Peter's tights and pulled down hard. The tight pants were pulled down to his ankles before the force pulled Peter down and caused him to do a face-plant on the floor once again. Peter groaned, tried to get back up, tripped and this time stayed down.

Hook this time hooked the collar of Peter's shirt and wrenched it of. Peter grunted as his face bounced against the wooden planks again. He felt a warm liquid leak from his nose and down to his mouth. He lifted his head to look at Hook. His eyes were wide with confusion and fear.

"Now is the time," Captain Hook said taking off his hat and coat he began pulling apart the buttons of his shirt, "you will finally get what's coming to you." Succeeding in ripping apart his buttons Hook set to work on his belt buckle. Peter lept off the floor, almost tripping he kicked off his shoes and pants and stood to face the captain in only a pair of shorts as tight as his pants. "Oh you are not a clever boy," Hook said shaking his head. He was only wearing his black boots and pants. He pulled off his belt and his pants sagged immediately revealing a pair of white shorts underneath. His tan, emaciated chest heaved as he panted, looking at Peter. He was bent forward slightly holding up his fists. He pouted, looking Hook up and down. Hook grinned and shook his long black curls out of his face. Seeing Peter standing there in nothing but a pair of brown shorts and his silly green hat with blood continuing to trickle from his nose was making his member swell to epic proportions. He bit his lip and struggled to control himself.

He lept forward, startling Peter and causing him to stumble backwards. Peter's hat slipped off his head and landed silently on the ground. Peter jumped into the air and tried to fly, but he was so confused that he couldn't think of an adequate happy thought, so he just stood there scowling at Hook and wiped the blood from his face.

Hook began to advance on him, allowing his pants to slip further down his legs. Alarmed, he quickly thought of Wendy and her stories about him. He felt himself begin to lift into the air, but a sharp hook dug into his shoulder and ripped him back down. Pan howled in pain as blood began to trickle from his punctured shoulder. He looked at the pirate standing in front of him, his hook still digging into Pan's shoulder.

"Now, now, we'll be having none of that, my boy." Captain Hook grinned and kicked off his pants, which, by now, had reached his ankles. Now both of them stood there in nothing but their boxers. Hook released Pan and he staggered forward a bit and clutched his new wound. Hook's hand (his _hand _hand) found it's way to the waistband of Peter's shorts and he tugged impatiently at it.

Peter looked down at Hook's invading hand and scowled. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Hook sighed. "You really don't catch on quickly, do you?" The pirate rolled his eyes. "Perhaps this will help clear things up for you." And with that, Hook threw Peter, rather easily, onto his small uncomfortable bunk. Peter let out a short cry as the pirate captain landed on top of him. "You see, since Tiger Lily is under so much protection since you saved her from me last time and your little bitch, Wendy, left with those two other brats, the men and I have been scratching our heads to find an alternate source of…pleasure." The last word made Peter shudder as he began to realize what was going on. _(Slow, isn't he.)_

"Sure we had another idea, but that got a bit…_used_." Peter wrinkled his nose as he thought of the flabby, drooping arse of Mr. Smee. "Yes," Hook said, noticing Peter's reaction, "so you can see our dilemma, but then I thought 'we have a perfect contender right in front of our noses' so we set up this little plan and here you are. You little tease," Hook grinned and pinched Peter's cheek, "So are you going to behave or am I going to have to fight you on this?"

"Like hell you will!!!" said Peter and he began to struggle feverishly beneath the grown mans weight.

Hook sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice." He easily flipped Peter onto his stomach and reached under the bed for some rope. He tied Peter's wrists to the bedpost and pulled of his shorts. Peter grunted and struggled in protest, but Hook held him easily. "Now, now, boy, you may want to conserve your energy. I'm not the only pirate on this ship with desires that need to be fulfilled." Peter froze and gulped. _Damn it, Tinkerbell!!! Where are you? _he thought.

"Good boy," Hook said, noting Peter's sudden stillness, "Now behave yourself and I will go easy on you since I'm assuming that this is your first time." Pan just whimpered slightly in response. He discovered that he was shaking uncontrollably, and with good reason. Hook just smirked and wiggled out of his own shorts, his swollen member swung forth. "Ready? I'm going to count to three. One…," without warning, Hook slammed himself into Peter Pan.

Pan screamed so loudly that the boys, still tied up on the deck, sprung back into consciousness. They looked around dazed and confused for a moment before a club was brought down upon their bruised heads and they once again slumped down against the ropes.

"Whoopsies," said Hook, "sorry, couldn't help meself." He pulled himself out a bit and then buried himself into Peter's arse yet again. Pan could have sworn he was seeing stars. Hook continued to thrust, and Peter continued to scream for he didn't know how long, but he knew he was growing hoarse. "Nice boy," said Hook, "keep screaming, it's very pleasant." Peter didn't hear, but he did continue to scream. Several times, he cried out for Tinkerbell or Wendy, but only received a blow from Hook's…erm…hook against his back.

*~*

Tinkerbell had enjoyed her day alone. She was happy to relax and not have to deal with the boys for once. Not that she minded them, it's just that they never seemed to stop. It was nice to be by herself for once, but she was quickly becoming bored and decided to go looking for them.

She checked the hideout, but they weren't there. She checked the Indian camp, but they weren't there either. They couldn't be at mermaid lagoon because she had just left there. Worried, she decided to check Captain Hook's ship in case they had been captured. (_Tink, you have no idea)_

*~*

When she got within hearing distance, she heard the boys shouting and yelling for help. When she got within seeing distance, she saw the boys tied to the mast of the ship, forgotten, and the crew huddled around the galley entrance, pulling an exhausted looking Peter out into the light, his clothes significantly torn.

Horrified, Tinkerbell zoomed down closer. When Peter saw her, he was filled with hope and joy. "Tink! Tink! Help me!" he shouted. The little pixie flew around, distracting the pirates holding Peter. Feeling their grip loosen, Peter grabbed his dagger away from one of the pirates and lept into the air. He flew over to where the other boys were tied up. He quickly cut their ropes and they attacked the pirates who obviously had not thought to disarm them.

Captain Hook scrambled out onto the deck trying to snap his belt into place. "What is going on out here!?!" he shouted, but then he felt something tugging at his hair. He turned and Tinkerbell's high-heeled foot slammed into his eye. He howled in pain and clapped his hand over his eye.

The boys had successfully driven back the pirates were calling to Tinkerbell. She flew over and sprinkled some dust over their heads and they all took off into the sky.

Peter turned back and made a rooster crowing noise to symbolize the victory. Tinkerbell fluttered up next to his head and tinked out some abuses towards the angry pirates. Peter laughed. "You tell 'em, Tink. No one messes with your man without having you to deal with." Tinkerbell nodded and they turned to catch up to the rest of the boys.

"So Pete, what happened?" the fattest boy asked.

"Yeah, tell us, Pete," the twins piped in. and the rest of the boys joined in the chant.

"Oh you know, the usual," Peter landed on a tree branch and struck a dramatic pose. "The pirates had captured you and tied you up and knocked you guys out," he said suspensfully, "so I couldn't let them get away with that. I zoomed down there and began to beat the shit outta 'em, but then they surrounded me," the boys leaned in, hanging on his every word, "they lept at me, but I was to quick and flew up," he jumped into the air, "and they all ran into each other. _SMACK!!_"

"Whoa," the boys gasped in unison. "then what happened Pete?" the fox dressed kid asked, trembling with excitement.

"Then I kept fighting them, but they surrounded me again in front of the galley where Hook was hiding. The cowardly old cod fish," Peter snorted.

"That's when we woke up right?" the twins asked. Peter nodded. "And then you saved us!!!" all the boys cried out, "You're our hero!!! Hurray for Peter Pan!!!"

"Hurray for me!!!" Peter shouted, and then crowed once again.

_The End_

_I know it was stupid but I promised my friend I'd write it so there. *sticks out tongue* Don't worry, I'll get better._


End file.
